nrmfandomcom-20200216-history
The Elyon
The Elyon or the Book of the Most High is the religious scripture of the Urians, said to have been delivered by archangel Uriel through his scribe, Uriyah (with the online name Victory Myel). It has the same status as the Quran for Muslims or the Bible for Christians. The work began in 1993 as a small booklet with the title Book of Man(n)a, and underwent many revisions as the content expanded. The current form of the book was completed between 2011-2016. The Elyon is referred to as, "the Revelation of Archangel Uriel," and claims to come from the God of Melchizedek to our current time. Its teachings contain elements of monotheism, panentheism, mysticism, theurgy, Gnosticism, and theocracy. Other aspects within Urian teachings are solipsism, emanation, ascendance, reincarnation, technocracy, and pluralistic-monotheism or inter-monotheistic ecumenism. Form and style The text of The Elyon conists of several hundred paragraphs and over 100 sections. The back of The Elyon contains commentaries and religious symbols, such as angelic sigils and seals. There appendix of the book contains diverse subject matter ranging from angelic symbolism, to Kabbalah, and metaphysical commentaries. History What became The Elyon, began in 1993 after its author and the religion's founder experienced several NDEs/OBEs, direct divine visions, auto-writings, and channelings. The seed of what became The Elyon, was called "The Book of Man(n)a." According to the founder's former blog, this text was sent to the World Council of Churches as a warning, about the alleged coming of the Image of the Beast (waw-waw-waw/wau-wau-wau/www/666), which he believed was the world-wide-web, to which men would eventually link (via implants) and become united with through virtual reality and artificial intelligence. These teachings are still found in The Elyon, which consisted of the Seven Devotions and opening of the Scroll of the Seven Thunders. As Uriyah himself explained, "I kept asking questions and kept getting answers, and started working through my own filters and gaining clarity, which led to new editions, upgrades, and over-hauls; and then there was the constant labor of trying to get the editing right, which created more than a few revisions." By 2003 the Ina Ziana and Ziana 555 were published, focusing primarily on the Sumerian-Babylonian deity Anu and the Canaanite deity El, both of whom are considered among the oldest masks of God, according to Urian teachings. However the text and teachings changed considerably, after the completion of a rite called the, "Rite of Death and Resurrection," which was conducted upon the author and founder in 2005, bringing him literally near death. The author described this change as "a cross-over, between what was, and what is now Urianism. It was when the Spirit of Anu (Heavenly One) drew back, and the spirit called Uriel (Light or Fire of God) stepped forward." The Ziana published from 2005-2010 was said to be harsher in many ways, than the transformed teachings of The Agape. It was an extremely conservative text which was later replaced with a more moderate approach of Urianism. The Ziana really began to be phased out by Uriel, who moved Urians toward The Agape (Divine Love). The Agape came into existence between 2011-2014, and is said to come from Uriel (Anu and Uriel being different aspects or expressions of the one supreme being in Urian teachings), with some sections having arisen from the input of other angels. The book attempted to teach a path of self-initiation and was spread anonymously. Over a hundred copies were printed and distributed; however, many never reached their destinations. Their founder began distributing the text in thrift stores, after coming to believe that something seemed to be blocking the books when sent by mail (none that were mailed, would get through, and 40 books disappeared as a result). Since 2016 The Elyon has stood as the current edition of Uriel's teachings. There is little difference between The Elyon ''and ''The Agape, beyond the name, which, according to Uriyah, was really just changed because there are so many books out there called, "Agape," or something similar. A 2016 edition was introduced, to correct spelling and punctuation errors, along with revising some of its teachings due to criticism from former members pertaining to alleged contradictions in addition to clarifying a long held Urian view. This view was a teaching that had developed called, the "Urian Plusser" (Urian-Christian, or Urian-Muslim, etc), permitting Urians to have a sort of dual allegiance to Urianism and another form of monotheism. This was seen by the author and the religion's leaders as an error that led to many disputes, because the Plussers, in the eyes of the author and religion's leaders, who were (primarily Christians or former Christians) held tightly to former religious affiliations, while calling themselves Urians. The author and leaders of Urianism accused them proselytizing their own beliefs over and in favor of Urian teachings, to which the founder stated that he came to realize that the wording needed to be refined, and the idea made clear, that it was right and good to study the Christian Bible or Muslim Quran, and honor the aspects of God in various forms of monotheism, or to favor one aspect or another in personal practice and prayer, but not to the exclusion or demotion of other aspects and forms of monotheism. In short, Urians were told to be Urian, or not Urian, and to make a clear decision therein. Since then, with numerous conflicts unfolding, the founder has retreated into anonymity, and has, according to the leaders been "forbidden by 'the Spirit' to be further involved in the faith." External links * Official Urian Temple Store * The Elyon Communityhttps://plus.google.com/communities/101545935205566517201 Category:Religious scripture Category:Urianism